Brothers' Reaction
by MoonlightAngel220
Summary: The Weasley brothers find out about Micheal Corner, they aren't happy.


The Brother Talk

Ronald Weasley paced the kitchen of Grimwauld Place, muttering death threats on a certain Ravenclaw under his breath. _Why does Ginny need a bloody boyfriend, she's got other friends! And why did she have to pick Micheal bloody Corner? He's not good enough for my little sister. If he ever does anything to her..._

His rant was interrupted by the arrival of his twin brothers, Fred and George, as they waltzed into the kitchen, amused by ther brother's mumblings.

"Something eating at you, Ronniekins?" Fred asked, the amusement clear on his face.

Ron,however, was not amused. "Ginny's got herself a bloody boyfriend!" he said hotly, already planning to send Ginny to that muggle convent thing Hermione told him about.

The twins' care-free expressions vanished, as they stared in shock at younger brother. George recovered first, now just slightly suprised, the anger setting in fast,

"Oh," he said slowly, the master of words he was,"No, that won't do." He was soon pacing the kitchen, mumbling just like Ron.

Fred snapped out of his shock, clenching his fists and asking angrily, "Who does he think he is dating our baby sister? What's his name, we'll make him cry!"

"Micheal Corner, he's in Ravenclaw. I don't like him, seems like a smart-arse to me," he murmured, still trying to make the convent idea work.

Suddenly, George grabbed the counter seeming to gasp to breathe. He lowered himself to a chair and grabbed onto the table. Looking his brothers in their eyes he told them his fear.

"Guys, you don't think she's doing..._things..._with him, do you?" he gasped out in utter horror.

Fred and Ron sat down, too. No, not really sat, they fell onto the chair from their shaking.

"No, Mum would have told her not to, she wouldn't let that happen," Ron whispered, mostly trying to convince himself, convent souding better and better.

"Most likely not, Dad didn't tell us until our first girlfriends, Ginny wouldn't tell her about Corner. Mum would have kittens," Fred said dryly.

"We can't tell Mum now, not with Dad in St. Mungo's, she's in a right state! She buttered my goblet this morning, poured pumpkin juice on my toast."

With that, they went to find Bill.

--

Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks were having a butterbeer in the kitchen. Sirius, having heard the Weasley boys' earlier conversation, was filling Tonks in on their happenings.

"Sounds like they're going to give her "The Talk", doesn't it?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, Ginny won't take that well, I'll bet she walks out on them," Tonks challenged.

"I'll take that bet, ten galleons,"

Sirius and Tonks shook hands, each thinking they would soon be ten galleons richer.

--

The Weasley boys were in the sitting room, waiting for Bill to bring their sister down the stairs

None of them were too pleased with there current situation.

Finally, their wait was over when Ginny plopped down between the twins on the couch, looking cheerful. She obviously didn't know what was coming.

Bill took a deep breath, "Ginny we wanted to talk to you about what you've been doing with that boyfriend of yours"

Ginny wasn't cheerful anymore, she was confused. "What do you mean?"

Ron tried, "We want to what you've been..._doing..._ you know!"

Fred wanted to get to the bottom of this, "Oh, cut it out you guys! Are you a virgin or not, Gin?"

"Tasteful," Bill said dryly.

Now Ginny was furious, "Why do you want to know!?" she exclaimed jumping up.

"Oh no, she isn't. Oh why, Gin, why?" George moaned.

'I've never been that far with Micheal, but I fail to see why that's any of your bloody business!"

"OK Ginny, calm down. We just wanted to make sure you didn't need to ask about anything," Bill amended, praying she didn't have questions.

"I don't need your help, especially not in that field!" Ginny screeched, not calming down in the slightest.

"Wait a minute, how do about this kind of thing?" Ron asked suspiciously. The Weasley boys all looked to Ginny.

To this day Ginny doesn't know what made her say it. Maybe it was revenge on her brothers, or maybe she desired their faces to rival their hair, but whatever it was, Ginny responded icily,

"Like I said, I've never been that far... with Micheal."

She was out of there before their jaws had time to hit the floor.

As she looked on at them from the stairwell an hour later, watching them sputter like the fools they were, Ginny couldn't help but think, _Brothers. Can't live with them, can't kill them._

And somewhere, a prison escapee gave a metamorphagis ten galleons.

"Damn you, Nymphadora."


End file.
